Pensamientos después de una decisión
by Merlin-kun
Summary: Una decisión que cambia su vida, una decisión que de ahi en adelante lo transforma en fugitivo... adios Holland, adios GekkoGo, adios Nirvash y... Eureka.Historia Corta... disfrutenla.


Eureka

El joven miraba absorto como aquella nave se escapaba a alta velocidad surcando el cielo, las dudas que hasta ese momento había tenido ya pasaban por alto. De seguro las cosas cambiarían mucho, haberles conocido hizo que su modo de vida cambiara, pero hasta ese momento no le importaba pues aún tenía su tabla y aún estaban las olas… las olas… ¿la razón de todo? No lo sabía bien.

Desde que su vida se transformo en algo más que una simple tabla de reffing, las cosas le parecían ser muy duras, complicadas e impredecibles, pues ya había dejado de ser un niño, ahora era él quien decidía su propio destino, viviendo el riesgo por aquellas decisiones… como la que lo había llevado a hacer todas esas acciones arriesgadas… ¿Por aquella muchacha?

Ya era tiempo de irse, pronto la las fuerzas de la Federación vendrían a ver que había ocurrido, por lo que puso la mano en el acelerador de su LFO y comenzó a surcar el cielo en dirección opuesta al SL-1200 Mk-II, en dirección opuesta a Holland y compañía, en dirección opuesta a… Eureka.

Volvió la vista hacía la línea de trapar verde claro que el SL-1200 Mk-II había dejado en el cielo.

Una chica bastante misteriosa era la que había dejado atrás en esa nave, aún le costaba creer lo que sus oídos y ojos presenciaron… y sonrió agradecido de haber participado en algo como eso, aunque triste por dejar aquellas personas y… de verdad le hubiera gustado conocer más a Eureka, pues todo aquel misterio que la rodeaba le llamo mucho la atención, pero más que todo en esos ojos pudo encontrar las razones de porque estaba haciendo aquellas acciones.

-Vaya… ya esta atardeciendo –se dijo para si mientras colocaba la cabina en modo transparente- es mejor verlo con los propios ojos ¿cierto Talho?

El joven deseaba verles otra vez, pero hasta ese entonces debían distanciarse, pues las cosas iban a estar realmente muy difíciles de ahí en más… la misión que esta gente se proponía estaba más allá de lo que él podía hacer, pero aún así, le hubiera gustado estar involucrado, mas ya estaba cansado de la guerra.

Descendió su LFO, mientras veía a aquella muchacha esbelta de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, sonriendo al darse cuenta que la misión había sido todo una éxito.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto la joven que vestía un uniforme militar.

-Todo perfecto –sonrió el muchacho desabrochándose el cuello de su uniforme, feliz de no volver a utilizarlo- Holland y Eureka ya se han ido con el SL-1200… digo… el Gekko-Go. Espero que les vaya bien.

-Eureka ¿eh? –dijo la joven llevándose una mano a su mentón, pensando con preocupación- Ojala que este bien, parecía algo desorientada con todo lo que estábamos haciendo …

-Tranquila –dijo el muchacho tomando la mano que la muchacha tenia en su mentón- Tienen al Nirvash y al grupo de locos que Holland se llevó… confió en el Líder.

-Sip- sonrió la muchacha tomándole la otra mano al muchacho.

Los dos ex-soldados de la Federación que iban a ser trasladados al escuadrón SOF que Holland comandaba suspiraron, no sólo por quienes iban en aquella nave, sino por lo que el futuro les deparaba.

-Bien Sumner ¿nos vamos? –dijo Ruri besándole la frente.

-¡Claro! –río el aludido- Antes que nos vea alguien, no todos los días un Terminus 505 anda dando vueltas por una pista de raffing.

Una vez los dos adentro del LFO Terminus 505, del primer escuadrón SOF, se marcharon a toda velocidad con los últimos rayos del sol a aquellas altas horas del día, navegando en el fino trapar de la zona… mientras un muchacho de tal vez unos once u doce años miraba sorprendido como el LFO se alejaba de su pista de raffing, cayéndosele su tabla al suelo al igual que su quijada.

-¡INCREIBLE! –exclamo un excitado Renton Thurston- El abuelo no me lo va a creer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holaaa! Este es mi pequeño aporte al mundo de Eureka Seven (de estudio Bones y Bandai) con una pequeña historia posterior al rapto del Nirvash y el Gekko-go narrados (supongo) en el juego de video New Wave. Como no sé casi nada del juego la mayoria me lo inventé como que Sumner y Ruri (los protagonistas) iban a ser parte del SOF que comandaba Holland.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!

Dejen sus reviews, y cualquier comentario en mala o en buena a: 

JA NA!


End file.
